bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Reigai/Image Gallery
Reigai Anime Images Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Reigai-Suì-Fēng Ep321ReigaiSuiFengApprehendsShunsui.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng apprehends Shunsui Kyōraku. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi encounters Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng berates Kenpachi.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng berates Kenpachi's foolhardy nature. Ep326SajinArrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Reigai-Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Ep326SajinTakesOver.png|Komamura takes over the fight against Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep327SajinPunchesReigai.png|Komamura punches Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep327CloneReigaisAttack.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng surrounds Sajin. Ep327SajinGrabsFoot.png|Komamura grabs Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep327ReigaiStrikesSajin.png|The Reigai-Suì-Fēng strikes Komamura. Ep327KomamuraVsReigaiSuiFeng.png|Reigai-Sui-Feng versus Komamura. Ep327ReigaiPreparesKick.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng uses Shunkō against Komamura. Ep327ReigaiAttacksSajin.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng tries to kill Komamura. Ep327ReigaiStandsOver.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng stands over Komamura. Ep327SajinReigaiTired.png|Komamura and Reigai-Suì-Fēng pant heavily. Ep327ReigaiDefeated.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng lies defeated. Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda Reigai Omaeda.png|Reigai-Marechiyo. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Marechiyo faces his Reigai counterpart. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku laughs at Marechiyo's predicament. Reigai-Marechiyo hit.png|Reigai-Marechiyo. is hit by the real Marechiyo's Gegetsuburi. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Ōmaeda flees from Reigai-Marechiyo. Ep321Raikōhō.png|Reigai-Marechiyo uses Hadō #63. Raikōhō. Reigai-Izuru Kira Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|Rangiku is approached by Reigai-Izuru. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku fights Reigai-Izuru. Ep322RangikuVsReigaiIzuru.png|Rangiku and Reigai-Izuru clash. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|Reigai-Izuru holds Wabisuke to Rangiku's neck. Ep322ReigaiIzuruStruggles.png|Reigai-Izuru unable to lift his Zanpakutō. Reigai Kira Doll.png|Reigai-Izuru begins to disintegrate. Reigai-Retsu Unohana Ep325SajōSabaku.png|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku. Ep325HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.png|Reigai-Unohana attacks Unohana with Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Ep325ReigaiUnohanaArrives.png|Reigai-Unohana arrives on the scene. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana. Ep333SajōSabaku.png|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ep333SajōSabaku1.png|Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Reigai-Unohana. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Reigai-Unohana. Ep338HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.png|Reigai-Unohana uses Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō in the final battle. Ep339Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Unohana uses Hadō#31. Shakkahō against Yoruichi. Ep339SajōSabaku1.png|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Reigai-Isane Kotetsu Ep324Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Isane uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō against Kagerōza Inaba. Unohana and Isane analyse Dangai information.png|Unohana and Reigai-Isane in the S.R.D.I. Reigai Isane Reveals Herself.png|Reigai-Isane reveals herself. Ep328Tenran.png|Reigai-Isane utilizes Hadō #58. Tenran in order to protect Reigai-Unohana. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|Reigai-Isane protects Inaba. Inaba kills Reigai Isane.png|Inaba kills Reigai-Isane. Reigai-Momo Hinamori Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Hitsugaya sees Reigai-Hinamori. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya is stabbed by Reigai-Hinamori. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya runs from Reigai-Hinamori. The Two Hinamori.png|The two Reigai-Hinamori. Ep326HitsugayaVsReigaiHinamoris.png|Tōshirō is stabbed by the two Reigai-Hinamori. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|The two Reigai-Hinamori are defeated by Yoruichi. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki Ep319YoruichiAttackReigai.png|Yoruichi Shihōin slams into Reigai-Byakuya's back. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya finds Reigai-Byakuya. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|An injured Byakuya faces Reigai-Byakuya. Ep327Byakurai.png|Reigai-Byakuya uses Hadō #4. Byakurai against Byakuya. Ep327Sōkatsui.png|Reigai-Byakuya uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui against Byakuya. Ep328ReigaiByakuyaDies.png|Reigai-Byakuya is defeated. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya is attacked by Reigai-Byakuya. Ep332ByakuyaOmaeda.png|Reigai-Byakuya fights Marechiyo. Ep332Sōkatsui.png|Reigai-Byakuya uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui against Nozomi Kujō. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaDankuShatters.png|Reigai-Byakuya's Bakudō #81. Dankū barrier shatters. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai-Byakuya survives. Ep332YamamotoBurnsReigaiByakuya.png|Yamamoto scorches Reigai-Byakuya. Ep338ByakuyaStruggles.png|Byakuya on the defensive against Reigai-Byakuya. Reigai-Renji Abarai E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia fights Reigai-Renji. Reigai-Sajin Komamura Ep319YoruichiEvadesAttack.png|Yoruichi evades the blow. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto intercepts Reigai-Shunsui's movements. Reigai Kyoraku Attacks From The Shadows.png|Reigai-Shunsui attacks. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto fights Reigai-Shunsui. Ep324ReigaiShunsuiIrooni.png|Reigai-Shunsui attacks Yamamoto. Ep333NozomiSlashed.png|Nozomi gets slashed by Reigai-Shunsui. Ep333Kageoni.png|Reigai-Shunsui uses Kageoni on Nozomi. Ep339ByakuyaHurtByIrooni.png|Reigai-Shunsui hits Byakuya with Irooni. Reigai-Nanao Ise Ep338 Hichigo confronts Reigai.png|Hollowfied Ichigo faces Reigai-Nanao. Ep338Shakkahō.png|Reigai-Nanao uses Shakkahō against Ichigo. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya encounters Reigai-Hitsugaya. Ep325ByakuyaVsReigaiHitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs. Reigai-Hitsugaya. Reigai-Hitsugaya seals Byakuya.png|Reigai-Hitsugaya encases Byakuya. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya uses Gōkei to defeat Reigai-Hitsugaya. Ep339RangikuBlocksReigai.png|Rangiku blocks Reigai-Hitsugaya. Ep340WhyFight.png|Byakuya questions the Reigai's motives. Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto Ep320ReigaiRangikuPlan.png|Reigai-Rangiku formulates a plan. Ep320NozomiBites.png|Nozomi bites Reigai-Rangiku. Ep320KonAttacksReigai.png|Kon attacks Reigai-Rangiku. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|Reigai-Rangiku arrives. Ep320ReigaiRangikuBracelet.png|Reigai-Rangiku's bracelet. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|Reigai-Rangiku attacks Kon. Ep320IchigoProtectsNozomi.png|Ichigo saves Nozomi from Reigai-Rangiku. Ep323ReigaiRangikuGrabsNozomi.png|Reigai-Rangiku and Nozomi. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki Ep324ReigaiKenpachiConfrontsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi confronts Reigai-Kenpachi. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi vs. Reigai-Kenpachi. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Kenpachi finds himself unable to cut Reigai-Kenpachi. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi stabbed by Reigai-Kenpachi. Ep331KenpachiReiatsuWave.png|Reigai-Kenpachi sends a wave of Reiatsu over Ikkaku. Ep337KenpachiVSReigaiKenpachi.png|Kenpachi takes on Reigai-Kenpachi once more. Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame Ep319IchigoBattlesIkkakuClone.png|Ichigo battles Reigai-Ikkaku. Reigai-Ikkaku attacks Shuhei.png|Reigai-Ikkaku vaults into the air. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku fights against Reigai-Ikkaku. Reigai-Yumichika Ayasegawa Ep321ReigaiYumichikaChokesYumichika.png|Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart. Reigai-Kisuke Urahara Ep. 339 - Reigai-Urahara using Ōkasen after stopping Urahara's attack.png|Urahara faces his Reigai. Ep.338 - Urahara launching a sneak attack on his Reigai.png|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime in an attempt to sneakily attack Reigai-Kisuke Urahara. Ep338HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō2.png|Reigai-Urahara battles against his other half using Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Ep339ReigaiKamisori.png|Reigai-Kisuke Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime. Ep339Kamisori.png|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to counter Reigai-Kisuke Urahara's Kamisori, Benihime. Ep339SajōSabaku3.png|Reigai-Urahara uses Sajō Sabaku to block Urahara's Sajō Sabaku attack. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|Reigai-Nemu attacks Rukia. Nemu plunges her hand into her Reigai.png|Nemu plunges her hand into Reigai-Nemu. Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png|Reigai-Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration. Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto toasts Reigai-Ukitake. Reigai-Ukitake dispels Yamamoto's attack.png|Reigai-Ukitake absorbs Yamamoto's fire attack. Reigai-Ukitake overpowered by Ryujin Jakka.png|Reigai-Ukitake is unable to counter Yamamoto's attack. Ep340FailedRaikōhō.png|Reigai-Ukitake tries to use Hadō #63. Raikōhō on Byakuya, but fails. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Rukia encounters Reigai-Rukia. Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia vs. Reigai-Rukia. Ep323IchigoDefeatsReigaiRukia.png|Reigai-Rukia lies defeated. Multiple Reigai Inaba's Reigai.png|Uninhabited Reigai in Inaba's room. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku confront Ichigo and Rukia. Ep318IchigoRukiaVsReigaiIkkakuRenji.png|Ichigo and Rukia face off against Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku. Ep318InabaArrivesReigai.png|Inaba arrives to retrieve Nozomi. Ep318InabaThreatensKon.png|Inaba threatens Kon. Ep318ReigaiKnockedDown.png|The Reigai are knocked back by Nozomi's attack. Ep319IchigoRukiaVsReigai.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded by Reigai. Ep319YoruichiFacesReigai.png|Yoruichi stands against the Reigai captains. Ep318Tenran.png|Nozomi uses Hadō #58. Tenran on two Reigai. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Inaba with his invading army of Reigai. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba with his Reigai copies of the Gotei 13. Ep320InabasMeeting.png|Inaba summons his Reigai. Ep320ReigaiDemandsFight.png|Reigai-Kenpachi asks to be allowed to fight "him". Ep320InabaAsksReigaiOpinion.png|Inaba asks Reigai-Byakuya his opinion. Ep320CaptainsReplaced.png|The captains Inaba has replaced with Reigai so far. Reigai Appear.png|Three Reigai. Ep321HisagiIkkakuYumichikaMarechiyoVsReigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. The Reigai finish up.png|Reigai-Ikkaku watches Yumichika and his Reigai. Ep322RukiaVsReigaiRukiaNemu.png|Rukia vs. Reigai-Rukia and Reigai-Nemu. Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake standing over the real Ukitake. Reigai on the lookout.png|Reigai avoid Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ep323IchigoVsReigai.png|Ichigo surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Ep323ReigaiShunsuiUkitakeWalk.png|Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake walk to the 1st Division barracks. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake attack Yamamoto. Ep325ReigaiUnohanaIsaneReveal.png|Reigai-Unohana and Reigai-Isane reveal themselves. Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba and the 4th Division Reigai. Unohana Heals The Reigai.png|Reigai-Unohana heals Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake. Ep327YamamotoVsReigaiShunsuiUkitake.png|Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto traps the Reigai. Ep328InabaProtected.png|The Reigai protect Inaba. Ep329Gotei13VsInabaReigai.png|The Reigai and Inaba face off against the Gotei 13. Inaba releases the Reigai Limiter.png|Inaba unleashes the true power of the Reigai. Byakuya surrounds the Reigai.png|Byakuya traps the Reigai within his Bankai. Ep323NozomiSurrounded.png|Nozomi is surrounded by Reigai. Ep333RegaiKyorakuUkitakeArrive.png|Reigai-Shunsui and Reigai-Ukitake arrive in the Human World. Ep333NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi attacks the Reigai. Ep333YamamotoNReigai.png|Yamamoto is surrounded by the Reigai. The group act as decoys against the Reigai.png|The Reigai attack decoys. Inaba prepares for fusion.png|The Reigai assist Inaba as he prepares to fuse with Nozomi. Ep336Gotei13VsReigai.png|The Reigai versus the captains and their allies. Ep338ReigaisAttack.png|The Reigai attack. Ep340Surrounded.png|The captains are surrounded by Reigai. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya from Reigai. Ep339ReigaiHappy.png|The Reigai become confident they can win. Ep341ReigaiGather.png|The Reigai gather in front of the Gotei 13. Ep341ReigaiCharge.png|The Reigai sacrifice themselves by charging at Ōko Yushima's technique. Reigai Video Clips KamisoriBenihime339.gif|Urahara uses Kamisori, Benihime to counter Reigai-Urahara's Kamisori, Benihime. Rikujōkōrō332.gif|Reigai-Byakuya uses Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō on Nozomi. Rikujōkōrō333.gif|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō on Yamamoto. SajōSabaku325.gif|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Unohana. SajōSabaku333A.gif|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Yamamoto. Shakkahō324.gif|Reigai-Isane uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō against Inaba. Shakkahō338.gif|Reigai-Nanao uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō to attack Ichigo. Shakkahō339.gif|Reigai-Unohana uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō multiple times against Yoruichi. SajōSabaku339A.gif|Reigai-Unohana uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku on Kurotsuchi. SajōSabaku339B.gif|Reigai-Urahara uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku to counter Urahara's own Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku. Sōkatsui327.gif|Reigai-Byakuya uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui on his counterpart. Sōkatsui332.gif|Reigai-Byakuya uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui on his foes. Category:Images